


Can't Stand the Heat

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother Feels, Caretaker Castiel, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showing up at the bunker while he was in heat was probably the worst idea Gabriel had ever had, but he had no place else to go.  If he was going to be mateless during this hell, he could at least have Castiel take care of him until it was over.  But being around Sam Winchester while he's in heat is a little more than he can stand.</p><p>(Inspired by an anonymous prompt from the Supernatural Kink Meme community, Dec. '15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was not a morning person, yet here he was at nine o'clock on a Sunday morning, researching in the library with Cas.  He'd planned on sleeping in today, but Cas woke him up bitching about his snoring again and he couldn't get back to sleep.  After ten minutes of staring into his coffee cup, he finally cracked open a book, sighing a little at what should have been.   
  
Noticing his grumpy mood, Sam had offered to go out and get them breakfast from the nearest greasy fast food restaurant to pacify him. He hadn't been gone five minutes when there was a sudden, frantic pounding on the door.   
  
Dean looked up from his book and glanced at Cas questioningly.  Who the hell would be pounding on the bunker door at nine a.m?  Cas shrugged and stood, letting his angel blade slip into his fist as they both headed toward the door.

"Hello?" Dean called.

"Dean, it's Gabriel.  Is Cas there?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, his posture finally relaxing.  He unbolted the door and opened it and Gabriel came stumbling in, looking a little worse for wear.  He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he was panting heavily, and his usually impeccable hair was damp and tousled. 

"Cassie," he groaned.  "I need your help."  
  
Cas's nostrils flared briefly as he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  He glanced around nervously before shutting the door.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Cas exclaimed. "You shouldn't be out, you should be home!  
  
"I'm not exactly welcome there these days after siding with humans and all.  I don't know where to go.  It's even worse then normal this time, Cas."  
  
"I can tell.  You reek."  
  
Dean looked back and forth between the two of them curiously as they spoke until he couldn't stand it anymore.  "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Cas shot him a look that suggested he didn't want to know.  "Could you give us a moment, Dean?  Actually, is there a spare bedroom we could use?"  
  
"Yeah..." he squinted confusedly.  "Upstairs,  turn left, second door on the right."  
  
Cas put his arm around Gabriel and whisked him up the stairs before Dean could say another word.   
  
"You're lucky no one followed you here smelling like you do," Cas muttered as he shut the door behind them.    
  
"Inias was following me like a lovesick puppy for awhile.  At least he backed off when I asked him to."  
  
Cas nodded.  "You could do a lot worse than Inias, you know.  He's a good man."  
  
"He is," Gabriel sighed.  "That's why I don't want him to mate me, Cas.  He's just not my type.  And as hard as it was to resist the urge to just let him take me anyway, he would have gotten attached and things would have gotten too weird...  But oh _shit_ , Cas it was so hard to send him away.  My heats have always been bad, but this one is gonna _kill_ me."  Gabriel was sweating profusely now and breathing heavier as he paced.    
  
"Sit," Cas demanded.    
  
Gabriel complied, sitting cross-legged on the bed, and Cas sat down in front of him, holding his hands out. Gabriel pressed their palms together and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as a brilliant flash of white light filled the room then disappeared. Slowly, the space in front of them began to fill with wisps of their Grace.   Castiel's leaked from him in a thin trickle of blue flame, while Gabriel's seeped like a lustrous gold mist.    
  
As their Graces mixed and intertwined, Cas could see Gabriel's body visibly relaxing.  He held on a little longer than was comfortable for him before letting go, because Gabe so badly needed this.  As they drew their hands back, the Grace between them that had combined drew back into them as well and Gabriel slumped backwards on the bed.   
  
"Thank you, brother," he sighed in relief.  "Thank you."  
  
"So you're okay?"  
  
"For now. It's going to be a long two weeks though. Cas, I still don't know what I'm gonna do. I need a place I can hide out until this blows over."  
  
"You'll stay here," Cas said resolutely. "Although it's probably not the best place to be for you either. As soon as you smell Sam walk in that door..."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll find somewhere.  There's got to be a place I can go..."  
  
"No.  I don't want you out anywhere smelling like that," Cas said.  "You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"You _really_ think they'd let me stay here, Cas?" Gabriel laughed. "Dean's not my biggest fan."  
  
"Don't say that.  He likes you a lot more than he used to.  You can't blame him for being mad about you killing him dozens of times."  
  
Gabe shrugged in agreement.    
  
"But you came through when we needed you most. Trust me, he appreciates that.  Of course they'll let you stay."  
  
"If you say so, Cassie..."  
  
"I do.  Now, why don't you try to sleep?" Cas said, trying to tug back the blankets.   
  
"Sleep?  I haven't slept in thousands of years!"  
  
"Yeah, well this heat's already taking a lot out of you and this is only day one.  You know it's going to get worse.  Rest, Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel sighed.  "This is so humiliating.  I'm an archangel.  Why do I fall apart every time I go into heat?"  
  
Cas smiled gently as he headed for the door.  "That's just how it is for some angels.  Rest now, brother."  
  
Cas trotted back down the stairs and into the library where he was met by a very curious Sam and Dean.   
  
"Gabriel will be staying with us for a few days," he said simply. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So angels have heat cycles?" Dean asked curiously.  "Why the hell have I never noticed _you_ going into heat?"  He flopped down onto the couch and took a long sip from his beer bottle.

"I haven't had one in almost two years for some reason.  I'm very old, Dean.  Perhaps I've outgrown them."

"But isn't Gabriel older than you?"

Cas nodded.  "Yes.   But it's different for everyone.  Gabriel has always had an awful time with heats, but this one is worse than normal.  I need to take care of him, help him through it.  I hope it's okay that I offered him a place to stay. I should have talked to you first."

"S'alright," Dean said.  "I know Gabe and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but he's your family. Of course he can stay."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled and tenderly kissed his cheek.  He slumped down into the couch, leaning into his shoulder and Dean wrapped his arm around him.

"So how do you help an angel through his heat cycle anyway?"

Cas snuggled into him further and sighed.  "Well, honestly, there's only so much I can do.  Sharing Grace helps a little.  It's not perfect but it takes the edge off.  Wing stroking can help calm them a bit. And sleeping together."

"Oh _really_?"  Dean raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not like that!  I mean, actually _sleeping_!  Angels don't usually sleep but heats take a lot out of us. Sleeping helps.  And sleeping near another angel is even better, since you get some residual Grace from being close for so long.  And he's my _brother_ , you ass."

Dean snorted with laughter.  "I love when you get all sassy."

Cas rolled his eyes.  "It's going to be even harder with him being _here_."

"You mean because of Sammy?"

Cas nodded.  "I wouldn't usually suggest him staying here, but he has nowhere else to go."

"Well," Dean said, nuzzling softly at Cas's hair.  "He's been in love with Sammy for over a year now and he hasn't done anything about it. I doubt that will change."

"No," Cas agreed.  "He won't do anything about it.  He's stubborn.  But just being around him is going to drive him absolutely crazy."  He sighed again.  "I should go check on him.  He's probably sweat through his sheets by now.  Will you be alright if I stay with him tonight?"  Cas stood and stretched languidly.

"Of course.  Go take care of your brother.  I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said gratefully, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips.

"Night, baby."

                            
**********  


"Gabriel," Cas whispered.  "You awake?"

Gabriel thrashed around uncomfortably on the bed.  "Yeah, Cassie.  I'm awake. I can't sleep.  I'm hot.  So damn hot.  And lightheaded."  He was stripped down to just his boxers and still sweating profusely.

"I thought you might be.  I brought a fan," he said as he located an outlet to plug it in.  As the fan whirred to life, Gabe moaned a 'thank you' as the breeze began to cool and dry his sweat-slicked body.  

"I also brought you water.  Sit up.  You're sweating so much, you're going to get dehydrated."

Gabriel weakly pulled himself to a sitting position and chugged down the two icy cold bottles Cas had brought up before curling back up in a ball on the bed.   "You're the best, Cas."

"Move over a little. I'm going to sleep with you tonight," Cas said, casually kicking off his pants and unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"What?  No, Cassie, I'll be fine.  I'm sure Dean's waiting for you."

"Dean will be fine.  You need me more than he does right now, so move over."  Gabriel was too exhausted to argue, so he rolled himself to one side of the bed while Cas crawled in next to him.

Gabe turned to face him and smiled feebly.  "This sucks."

"I know." Cas nodded and held out his hands again, but Gabriel shook his head.

"No, Cas.  You can't keep Grace-sharing with me.  It'll wear you out."

"I'm fine for now," Cas insisted. "Give me your hands, Gabriel."

Gabe knew arguing with Cas when he had set his mind on something was futile. He held his hands out, palms up, and let Cas's press against his.  Once again, the room flared with white light and their Grace began to slowly trickle out, mixing and mingling together.  Gabriel let out a choked sob as his body finally started to relax. Again, Cas held it until he couldn't any longer before pulling back.

Gabriel jolted backward as they parted and Cas caught him, gently maneuvering him back down onto the bed.  Gabe took a few shuddering, deep breaths before he spoke.

"Thank you.  But I mean it, you can't keep doing that or you'll burn out fast."

"I told you I'm fine for now.  If it's bad tomorrow, I'll try stroking your wings instead, okay?"

Gabe nodded.

"Alright.  Turn over so I can spoon you," Cas instructed.

"God this is embarrassing," Gabriel sighed, but he turned over anyway.

Cas laughed.  "Oh relax.  We used to sleep like this all the time when we were fledglings."

"Been a long time since we were fledglings, Cas."

"Yes.  But you're still my brother, so 'stow your crap', as Dean would say."  He slipped in behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Now get some sleep, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded tiredly.  "'Night, Cassie."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel awoke feeling better than he had in days.  Even before the heat started, he could feel it coming, with aches and pains and headaches.  Today, there was nothing.  No sweating, no panting, no aches and pains.  He felt wide awake instead of exhausted and sleepy.  In fact, he felt almost normal.   
  
Cas was still spooned up tightly behind him, and he jolted awake as soon as he heard Gabriel move. "How are you feeling?" he asked immediately.

Gabriel yawned and stretched lazily, then cracked his neck from side to side.  "I'm feeling good today.  I think I could even go for something to eat.  Preferably something sweet."

"Oh.  Right.  I forgot you have that weird penchant for eating.  I'm sure I can find you something.  Would you like to come down for a bit since you're feeling good?  Open the door, air this place out?  Sam was going to the library this morning, so he's probably not here."

Gabriel nodded.  "Even if he is, I think I'll be okay.  Right now I feel almost normal.  I could go for a big stack of pancakes..."

"Well, let's see what we can do."  They quickly threw some clothing on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Dean was sitting alone at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and paging through his father's old journal.  He looked up and smiled as Cas entered

"Hey baby, how'd you sle... Oh.  Gabe.  How... how are you feeling?"

Gabriel's face flushed a bit.  "I uh, suppose Cassie told you what's going on?"

"Yeah. Hey, it's no big deal, you don't have to talk about it or anything..." Dean started.

Gabe sighed.  "It's okay.  I'm doing pretty well this morning. Just wondered if you might have something to eat around here?  I'm starving."

"Oh yeah.  I'm used to having Cas around on his coffee-only diet.  I can make you some breakfast?  Eggs and bacon?  Cereal?  Pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Gabriel agreed, a bit too excitedly.

"Pancakes it is then.  I could go for some myself."  Dean began digging through the cupboards,  and within minutes the griddle pan on the stove was sizzling away.

"No offense, Dean-o, but I never took you for a cook," Gabe said as he watched Dean gliding his way around the kitchen.

"Why does everyone say that?"  Dean grimaced.  "I cooked for Sammy from the time I was eight years old.  Granted, it was mostly stuff like mac n' cheese back then, or whatever I could concoct from the few ingredients we had around.  And I usually had to cook on a hotplate.  Then I guess I didn't cook much when we were on the road all the time.  Started cooking again when we moved in here.  I make a mean burger, by the way."  
  
"I'm going to need proof of that," Gabe winked.   
  
Dean laughed. "Sure. Maybe tonight for dinner."  He continued making pancakes until he had a tall stack, then split them onto two plates.  "All we have is this organic, grass-fed butter and all-natural maple syrup. Sammy bought them, of course.  They actually taste pretty good, but don't tell him I said that."  
  
He slid a plate in front of Gabriel and a mug of coffee in front of Cas before sitting down himself.   
  
"Thanks.  Hey, Dean, I haven't had a chance to say thanks for letting me stay here. I know I haven't always been your favorite person..."  
  
Dean glanced up from drizzling syrup on his pancakes and shrugged.  "Don't mention it."  
  
"But really, I..."  
  
"Look, I get where you were coming from. I mean, it doesn't completely make up for killing me a million times," he smirked.  "But you've changed a lot since then. So forget about it.  We're cool."  
  
Gabriel smiled sheepishly and drowned his pancakes in syrup.  "Is there any chance you guys have an extra radio around or something?  It's so quiet up there.  I mean, since I know you probably don't get cable here," he laughed.  "Usually I'd just snap my fingers but my powers are kind of weak at the moment..."  
  
"No cable, but we have Netflix.  Sammy's got internet coming from somewhere down here.  I don't ask.  And there's an extra TV in my closet actually.  It's the first one I got before I upgraded to a bigger one.  I'll get it hooked up for you."  
  
"Perfect," Gabe sighed happily.  "Let me do the dishes at least," he offered, standing up and collecting their plates.    
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"I insist."   
  
Gabriel was in the middle of drying the last piece of silverware when he paused suddenly.  "Shit."  He closed his eyes as he sniffed at the air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked.   
  
"Hey, guys," Dean reeled around as Sam suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway.    
  
"Oh.  Hey, Sammy.  Didn't expect you back so soon," Dean said, watching Gabriel shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye.    
  
"Yeah, well.  The book I was looking for was nowhere to be found.  Some asshole probably took off with it.  Oh well.  Back to the drawing board.  Hey Gabe, good to see you up and about," he said motioning in Gabriel's direction.   
  
Gabriel nodded nervously as Sam drew closer.    
  
"So what's wrong anyway?  Dean told me you weren't feeling well.  You look pretty good today," Sam asked casually as he reached over Gabe's head for a coffee mug.   
  
Gabriel was suddenly panting again, and a light sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead.  He whimpered loudly and Sam took a step back.  
  
"Whoa. You _did_ look good.  What just happened?"  
  
"I... uh..."  Gabriel couldn't think straight, his brain was suddenly screaming at him.   _Mate, fuck, mate._ He felt hot again.  So hot.   And was the room getting darker?  
  
"Gabe?" Sam asked in concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Gabriel's knees suddenly buckled under him, but Sam lunged forward, catching him just before his knees hit the floor.    
  
"Whoa, little help here," Sam yelled as he awkwardly clutched Gabriel's limp body against his.   Cas sprinted over and grabbed Gabriel as if he were weightless, lowering his body gently to the ground.   
  
When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, Gabriel was looking up at the concerned faces of Cas, Dean, and Sam hovering above him.  "W...what just happened?" His body felt weak and he was trembling uncontrollably.   
  
"You passed out," Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Are you okay?"   
  
Gabriel's eyes widened and he moaned softly at Sam's touch.    
  
"He's okay," Cas said quickly.  "But I need to get him up to bed."  He grabbed one of Gabriel's hands and pulled him up while Dean stood behind him and helped prop him up.  Gabriel's legs were like Jell-o, and he struggled to stand upright.   
  
Before Dean could protest, Sam gently shoved him out of the way and he swooped up Gabriel in his arms, carrying him bridal style.   "Let's get you in bed," Sam said softly.  Gabriel moaned desperately and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck for support.  
  
"I can take him, Sam," Cas insisted.   
  
"It's okay, I'm good," Sam said as he headed toward the stairs.   
  
Cas shot Dean a worried look, then hurried off after them.   
  
"S...Sam," Gabriel whimpered as he tightened his grip around his neck.  
  
"God, you're just shaking.  What is goin' on with you, Gabe?" Sam mused, his face creased in worry. He nudged the bedroom door open with his foot and lay him down on the bed.    
  
"He's fine, Sam," Cas interrupted. "I appreciate your concern, but please, I need to take care of him now."    
  
Sam shot him a hurt look, but nodded and turned away, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Cassie," Gabriel groaned. "That was so bad.  I can't believe I just passed out... and Sam..."  
  
"Shhh.  I know.   Sit up and get your wings out."  
  
Gabriel slowly sat up, hunching over tiredly as he let his enormous gold wings unfurl behind him.  Cas crawled in behind him and began working his fingers through them, attentively stroking along the sturdy top wing bone, then down the long, brilliantly shining flight feathers.  His fingertips carefully removed loose downy bits as his hands massaged into the short covert feathers.   
  
Gabe slouched forward more as his body began to relax, the tension finally flowing out of his muscles as Cas worked.  Cas's hands worked into the scapular feathers near his shoulder blades and Gabriel moaned in contentment.   
  
"You okay?" Cas finally asked after giving his wings another thorough working over.   
  
"Yeah," Gabriel sighed. "For now.  I don't know how I'd get through this without you, Cas."    
  
"Don't worry about it.  So... obviously we didn't tell Sam what was going on. Would you like me to?"  
  
"No!"  Gabriel yelled, startling himself.  "I mean, no.  Thanks for not telling him.  This is embarrassing enough as it is."  
  
"Okay," Cas nodded.  "Now lie down."  He fluffed his pillows a bit and turned the fan back on.  "I'll be right back with more ice water, and Dean and I will set up the tv for you, okay?"  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll be back to sleep here tonight but Dean and I will be going out early in the morning to get you some supplies."  
  
"Oh..." Gabe's face flushed an even darker shade of red. "Yeah.  Okay."  
  
"Rest now, I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas, do we really have to do this?" Dean whined as he put the car in 'drive'.

Cas gave him a withering look.  "Yes, Dean.  Can't you just be an adult about it?"

"I just... I don't even want to think about Gabriel doing... that."

"So don't.  If roles were reversed and Sam were in Gabriel's place, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Dean wrinkled his nose.  "I _really_ don't want to think about Sammy doing that.  But I suppose I would.  I'd still complain about it though."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're impossible.  You'd never know you were such a prude."

"I fail to see how being squeamish about dildo shopping for _your brother_ makes me a prude."

Cas sighed.  "Just relax or I'll buy one to use on you too."

Dean's face reddened, but much to Cas's surprise, he finally quit whining about it. The rest of the drive went by quickly as they sat in an awkward silence.

"Here we are," Dean said as he turned the Impala into a parking lot practically in the middle of nowhere.  "'Dirty Little Secret'.  Ugh."

"At least it's not called 'Dildos n Such', "  Cas teased.  "Come on , Dean.  Surely you've been in one of these stores at least once?"

"Sure, ten years ago.  Now I get my porn online like everyone else," he said.

Cas sighed.  "Just come on."

Dean would have been perfectly happy perusing the DVD aisle, but of course, Cas had to drag him down aisle after aisle of sex toys instead.  "Jesus, all these categories... you'd think a fake dick was a fake dick," he mumbled.  But the variety was overwhelming: beginner, extra-large, non-phallic, glass, double-ended, even squirting dildos, which made him feel a little squeamish.   "Good god!" he yelled as he picked up a large purple monstrosity nearly as big as his forearm and prodded it at Cas's face.

Cas rolled his eyes again.  "We're being adults, remember?"

"Cas, I'm surrounded by hundreds of fake dicks.  I'm doing the best I can."

Cas gave a long-suffering sigh, but a smile played on the corner of his lips.  "Let's just get what we came for."

"Speaking of... what should I be looking for?"

"I don't know.  Something realistic I suppose. Maybe vibrating," Cas said as he casually scanned the shelves.

"How about this?  'The Whopper'," Dean snorted, pulling the box down and handing it to Cas.

Cas shot him a questioning 'look'. "Would you like that up _your_ ass?"

"No!  Fuck!"

"Yeah, well I think it's a little bigger than we need, Dean.  I think you have a large penis fetish.  I'm feeling inadequate with you picking up all these huge dildos."

"Cas.  You're huge enough.  Trust me. It's just that dicks are funny. And huge dicks, even funnier."

Cas shook his head in confusion.  "I will never understand humans."

Dean continued to scan the shelves, skimming past the creepy squirting ones. "How about this?"  He held up a moderately-sized fleshy-looking dildo.

"That's not bad," Cas considered.  "Maybe a bit thicker though."

Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Have you ever been in heat, Dean?"

"No."

"Then trust me."

"Now who's feeling inadequate?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean..."  Cas lurched forward and locked him in a searing kiss that left him reeling.

"What was that for?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Because I love you, you insecure idiot. Now. Let's just find this and get home so that I can show you some more."

Dean flashed him a lewd smile. "Well in that case..."

"Here, " Cas said happily, grabbing another package from the shelf. "This one is perfect."

Dean picked up the box and studied it carefully. " Looks like yours, " he teased. " Yep. Perfect."

" You don't have to suck up. You already know you're getting some later. Now, where do you suppose the lube aisle is?"

 

**********

 

Sam was restless.  He'd been researching the same damn job for days and he was getting nowhere.  He closed the book he was studying and tiredly rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Cas and Dean had just gone out to get 'supplies' for Gabriel, whatever that meant.  He assumed it meant the pharmacy... or maybe an herbalist... Wherever you go to treat sick angels.  With all the weird spell-casting ingredients they had around the bunker, he couldn't believe they didn't have what he needed.   
  
While he was thinking of Gabriel, he wondered if he was awake.  He had to make himself some breakfast anyway, so he figured he'd take some food up and check on him.  He whipped up his usual chia smoothie for himself, and drank it as he cooked a bacon and cheese omelette for Gabe.  
  
With a tray of food and a thermos of coffee, Sam trudged up the stairs, pausing when he heard groaning coming from behind Gabriel's door.    
  
"Gabe?  You alright?" he asked gently. But the groaning continued.  "Hey.  I'm coming in, okay?"  He nudged the door open with his shoulder to find Gabriel thrashing and moaning on his bed.   
  
Sam quickly set down his tray and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Hey, hey.  What's going on?  What can I do for you?"  
  
Gabriel let out a loud whimper. "You shouldn't be in here, Sam," he mumbled.    
  
"Gabe, you're groaning, you're soaked in sweat again, you passed out the other night.  What's going on?  You're clearly in pain.  Let me help."  
  
Gabriel was panting so hard now, he could barely speak.  "I'm not in pain," he hissed.  "And you can't help."  His head was throbbing and his entire body was trembling now.   _Fuck.  Mate._  "Please, Sam.  You have to go.  Please."  
  
Sam sighed, flashing those hurt puppy eyes that just about broke Gabriel's heart.  "Alright."  He left the room, leaving the door open and headed to the bathroom.  He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and let the water run cold before dampening it and returning to Gabe.    
  
"S...Sam..."  
  
"Shh. Just cooling you down a little.  You're radiating heat," Sam said as he dabbed at Gabriel's forehead and neck with the cool cloth.  For a brief moment, Gabe smiled up at him.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered.   
  
Sam nodded and stood as Gabe groaned again, and he turned on the fan before heading for the door.    
  
"Hey Sam?" Gabriel managed.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for breakfast."  
  
Sam smiled sadly.  "You're welcome."  
  
  
**********  
  
_Even in his dream, Gabriel felt hot all over.  He was in the process of stripping off all of his clothing to get some relief when Sam suddenly appeared behind him. Within seconds, his arms and legs were wrapped around Sam's impossibly tall body, as Sam pillaged his mouth with his tongue.  Sam lowered him down on the mattress and pulled his shirt up over his head, then stripped off his jeans and boxers before lowering himself down on top of him, kissing and sucking while grinding his hips._  
  
_"Please, Sam," Gabriel gasped. "Now."_  
  
_Sam backed up and grabbed him around the ankles, spreading his legs slightly as he positioned himself between them._  
  
_"Yes, take me," Gabriel moaned.  Every fiber of his being was on fire now, begging to be touched, to be entered.  "Sam," Gabriel chanted.  "Sam, Sam..."_  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Gabriel!"   
  
Gabriel suddenly jolted awake to see Castiel sitting on the edge of his bed.  He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes.  "Cassie?"  
  
"Pleasant dreams?" he said, motioning to the tent in his boxer shorts.   
  
Gabe's cheeks blushed a dark pink hue.  "Yeah.  Cas it's getting so much worse.  I can't eat, I can't sleep without thinking about it.  I'm so damn hot all the time.  I just changed the sheets an hour ago and these are soaked already.  I ache everywhere.  I don't know what to do anymore, Cas.  This is only day... what?  Three?  Four?  I'm not going to make it to the end."  
  
"You'll make it," Cas said certainly.  "Here," he said, handing him a black shopping bag.  "This might help."  
  
Gabe blushed again as he looked in the bag, but he nodded.  "Thank you. You might not want to come in here the rest of the night."  
  
"Don't be silly.  I'm still sleeping here tonight.  Just be done by, say, ten o'clock tonight.  I'll bring clean sheets," he grimaced.   
  
Gabe tried to laugh, but it just came out a broken groan.    
  
"Now give me your hands," Cas commanded.   
  
Gabe sighed and held out his hands while Cas shared his Grace yet again.     
  
"Rest now, Gabe," Cas said as Gabriel closed his eyes blissfully.  "Or don't," he motioned to the bag again.  "Either way.  Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: If you ever open a sex shop, definitely name it Dildos n' Such.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel wiped the toy off and crashed down on the bed, utterly mortified at having such little self-control.  He berated himself as he cleaned up, wondering how the hell an archangel could be so weak.  On the bright side, an hour or so with the toy (Hey, at least he still had his stamina) had left him feeling properly sated for the first time in days.  He only worried that he had been way too damn loud. Gabriel had never been one for quiet sex anyway, but considering he was having sex with himself, it was a bit embarrassing.

He shoved the toy and the lube under the bed and flopped down on the mattress, still sweating profusely.  Blissfully, Gabe closed his eyes and sighed in relief.  He hadn't been lying there long when a knock on the door startled him from his finally peaceful state.  He jumped at the noise, and hurried to cover himself with the sheet before he answered.  "Yeah?" he croaked weakly.

"Can I come in?" Cas asked.

"Sure."

Cas came in with a pitcher of ice water and a fresh glass.  "You feel like eating yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, Cassie.  Thanks."

Cas wrinkled his nose.  "We really need to air this place out.  It reeks of sweat and sex and heat...  It's a little overwhelming."

Gabe shot him a worried look.  "Don't you be going into heat now too, Cassie."

"I'll be fine," he assured him. "I was going to give you a while to cool down but I had to come check on you _now_.  Sam was getting really anxious.   He heard you moaning and insisted you might be in pain.  It was me or him."

"Aw fuck," Gabriel  groaned.  "I tried not to be too loud, but..."

"I know.  It happens."

Gabriel sighed.  "It gets worse every day.  It's unbearable.  I just lie here and moan out of sheer _need_ , you know?  I can't'even control it anymore."

Cas nodded sympathetically. "You know, maybe you should talk to Sam..."

"About what?"

"About what's going on.  He's worried sick about you.  And maybe he'd be willing to..."

"No!  God, I'm not telling him I'm in heat, Cas! 'Hey Sam. I'm in heat right now.  I'm moaning because I need sex.  Please come fuck me.'  It's just... it's embarrassing!"

"Maybe not say it in such crude terms, but..."

"No, Cassie.  I'm _not_ going to beg Sam Winchester to fuck me. Besides, you know what that entails. Claiming. Bonding. Even if he was okay with a quick fuck, he sure as hell doesn't want to be stuck with me."

Cas sighed.  "I just want you to feel better, Gabriel.  Well hey,  why don't you go take a cold shower?  You'll cool down, I'll get your sheets changed, air the place out a little..."

Gabriel nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm so warm. A cold shower might be good.  Thanks, Cas."  He stood and quickly slid on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants.

"Don't mention it. "Cas headed to the linen closet to grab fresh sheets while Gabriel strolled down the hall to the bathroom.

Gabe was feeling calmer than he had in days.  He was feeling pretty normal, his libido was fairly satisfied, and he was daydreaming a little as he pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"Oh!" a voice yelped in surprise. Gabriel looked up to see Sam had just stepped out of the shower and was fumbling awkwardly to find a towel.

"Shit! Sorry!" Gabriel yelled, abruptly turning around and heading back to his room.

Cas was still working on making the bed when he came in. "That was fast," he frowned. "What happened?"

"Fuck's sake, I just walked in on Sam!" Gabriel groaned.

"And?"

"No. I walked in on Sam _naked_. He was getting out of the shower and he was... _naked_..." Gabriel repeated awkwardly. "Aaaand I'm feeling shitty again.  You might not want to change those sheets yet after all."

Cas sighed. "Alright Gabe. But go have a shower when you're done and I'll change the bed."

Gabriel nodded. He was nearly out of his clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Cas," Gabe sighed. _So_ _close._

"Actually it's me," Sam said as he popped his head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh. Yeah, I guess. I... I'm sorry about walking in on you. I wasn't paying attention and..."  Gabriel pulled the sheet up over him to conceal the fact that he was in just his boxers.

"No, it was my fault. I should have locked the door. I'm not used to having company around. Sorry you had to see that, " he laughed.

Gabe laughed nervously. His breathing had already progressed to panting and was never going to survive with Sam standing there with damp hair and wearing nothing but a white towel.  His eyes followed a stray water droplet as it fell from his hair and ran it's way down his bare chest, and he bit down on his lip hard to suppress a groan.  The younger Winchester's body was a sight to behold. 

"I just thought I'd check on you. See if you need anything..."  He paused.  "Are you okay? You're really flushed all of a sudden."

"I'm fine, " Gabriel lied.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sure I can't do anything? You sounded like you were in pain earlier."

"I'm fine, Sam, " he insisted in a shaky voice.

"You just look so tense and uncomfortable. Sit up for a minute, " he instructed.

Gabe looked at him curiously but did as he was told.  
  
"Turn around.  Good," Sam praised as he turned.  He dug his thumbs into Gabe's shoulders and began rubbing.  
  
Immediately, Gabriel moaned and his body lurched forward.    
  
"That's it," Sam coaxed.  "Go ahead and lie on your stomach if you want to..."  
  
Gabriel gulped and rearranged himself back on the mattress, as Sam's fingertips kneaded into him.  It felt... well, it felt amazing, Gabriel thought.  He really _was_ tense... although being around Sam right now might be _making_ him tense...  
  
"Fuck, you're tight," Sam muttered, and Gabe groaned at the accidental double entendre.   
  
"S...  Sam... god, that feels good..."    
  
Sam's fingers made their way down to his lower back and his thumbs dug in again, kneading the muscles upward as Gabe panted and drooled.  Sam's hands were wrapped around his waist as he worked and Gabriel couldn't help but think that if he would just drop the towel, he could take him right here, just like this.  He let out a ridiculously sexual moan and Sam laughed.   
  
"So... it feels good then?" he teased.  "I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty good with my hands.  I do this for Dean whenever he messes up his back..."  
  
"Ohh, Sam," Gabriel cried out as Sam's hands rubbed up and down his torso.   His touch was firm and deliberate as he dug into every knot he could find, coaxing little yelps and moans of pain and pleasure from Gabe's lips.   It wasn't until Sam pressed a firm hand to his mid-back that he realized his hips were gently thrusting against the bed.    
  
"Oh god," Gabe startled. "I... sorry."  
  
"S'okay," Sam smiled in amusement. "But I guess I'm better than I thought," he chuckled softly.   "I'll let you rest now.  Can I get you anything?"  
  
"N...no.  I'm okay," Gabriel gasped.   
  
Sam nodded.  "You ever gonna let me know what's going on with you?" he asked sullenly.   
  
"Just... angel stuff," Gabe panted.  "I promise, it's nothing serious."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Trust me, Sam."  
  
"Alright Gabe," he sighed. "Yell if you need anything."  
  
**********  
  
Gabriel yelled, but it wasn't because he needed something.   
  
Sam, Dean, and Cas had just sat down at the library table so the brothers could eat dinner when they heard the commotion upstairs.    
  
Immediately, Sam jumped up with the intent to dash up the stairs, but Castiel grabbed his arm.    
  
"Sam, don't," he warned.    
  
"Let go of me, Cas!" Sam snapped.  "I'm sick of this shit.  No one will tell me what's going on!  He's clearly in pain.  I need to do something!"  
  
"Sam, you will stay right here," Cas demanded.   
  
Sam tried desperately to pull his arm away, but Cas was supernaturally strong, and had him in a death grip. "Cas!" he grumbled.  "Listen to him! How can you not _do_ something?"  
  
"There's not much I can do, Sam."  
  
"Well why the hell not?" Sam yelled.   
  
Castiel sighed.  "Because he's not sick!  He's in heat."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stopped struggling and Cas finally let go of his arm.  "He's...? Wait, what?"

Cas sighed again.  "Sam... Come sit down and we'll talk about it."

Sam frowned and returned to his chair. "He's in heat?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yes.  Angels go into heat, Sam.  Gabriel has always had an extra hard time when he's in heat, but this is the worst I've ever seen him.  I'm worried about him, but at the same time I know there's only so much I can do. I've been sharing my Grace and stroking his wings to calm him.  I bought him some toys to sate himself.  Beyond that, I'm feeling pretty helpless," Cas managed, looking despondent.

Sam took a moment to let that sink in.  "Angels have heat cycles?"  he repeated weakly.

"Yes.  They generally last about two weeks.  Gabriel isn't even a full week in and he's getting worse every day.  He's not in any pain.  He's in... _need_.  I'm sorry.  He really didn't want me to tell you."

Sam turned his eyes away, choosing to stare at his hands in embarrassment instead.  Little clues were clicking into place in his brain, and he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner; the moaning, the writhing, the panting... the way he sniffed at the air every time Sam got close... the humping the mattress when Sam touched him... That wasn't a look of lightheadedness on his face.  It was a look of _lust._ _Shit_ , he suddenly realized.   _I spent twenty minutes earlier touching him and probably leading him on.  "_ I... Uh.  Oh." Sam struggled to find the words, but he wasn't really sure how to respond.  He sat silently for a moment, wondering how to phrase his next question without sounding like a jackass. "So... what happens when he's in heat?  He wants to basically... uh... hook up with any guy he sees?"  
  
Cas nodded. "In a way, yes.  It's more of a _need_ than a _want_. However, Gabriel has amazing self-control. He's wise enough to know the consequences of being mated.  Claiming, bonding, emotional attachment from the other partner... Many angels just settle at some point."  
  
Sam's head was swimming. "Wait.  Claiming?  Bonding?"  
  
"If you mate with an angel, you claim him, and once claimed, you will share a special bond.  When angels mate, they share their Grace.  If an angel mates with a human, the human will receive a bit of that Grace."  
  
"So..." Sam said slowly, pointing to Dean.  "You're bonded to Cas..."  
  
Dean shrugged. "I suppose so.  Nothing too weird, Sammy.  You know how Cas can hear our prayers?  I can hear him if he calls me too now.  I can dreamwalk with him, and vice-versa. And the sex is a lot more intense. Like... _crazy_ intense..."  Dean's face reddened a little at his slightly out-of-character overshare.  
  
"That _profound bond_ you're always talking about..." he mused, looking at Cas.   
  
Cas nodded.  "But also, that angel can't mate with another once claimed.  Well, at least unless their mate passes."  
  
Another groan came from upstairs and Sam cringed. "He's..." he paused, sighing.  "He's breakin' my heart up there.  I just wanna fix him."  
  
"I do too, Sam.  He's miserable, and I hate it.  I can't stand to see him suffering so badly. I've never seen _anyone_ this bad during their heat."  
  
Sam's teeth clenched as another groan echoed through the bunker.  "I wish there was something I could do," he sighed.   
  
Cas studied him carefully for a moment.  "Maybe there is," he said slowly.  "Sam?  Would you consider claiming my brother?"  
  
Sam nearly choked on the sip of water he had just taken.  "What?"  
  
"Would you mate Gabriel?" Cas said simply, like it was the most natural question in the world.   
  
"Cas, I don't know how to respond to that..."  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the one he wants. I just don't know if you have any sort of feelings for him, or if..."  
  
"Wait," Sam interrupted.  "What do you mean I'm the one he wants?"  
  
Dean sputtered with laughter.  "Jesus, Sam.  Is it not obvious the way he follows you around like a puppy?  All the little pranks he's pulled on you in the last year or so?  In his own weird way, he's trying to get your attention."  
  
Cas nodded.  "He's too proud to say anything but he likes you very much, Sam.  And right now he's lusting over you like crazy.  I never would have brought him here if he had anywhere else to go, because seeing and smelling you is making him a million times worse."  
  
_Which is why you've been trying to keep me away from him_ , Sam realized.  "I... Uh..." Sam rubbed at his temples confusedly.  "Wow," he finally managed.  "I've had a bit of a _thing_ for Gabriel for a while..." he admitted, licking his lips anxiously.  "I just didn't know he... oh, wow."  
  
Cas's eyes widened.  "You have?"  
  
Sam nodded, suddenly a little red-faced.    
  
"What kind of _thing?_ " Dean asked teasingly.   
  
"You know," Sam flustered.  "I've kinda had a ridiculous crush on him for a while."  
  
Dean smirked.  "Sammy, you dog!"   
  
Sam stood again and took a deep breath.  "I should talk to him," he said with an nervous smile.   
  
"Only if you're really sure," Cas begged.  "Please, if you're not interested..."  
  
"Cas," Sam said, grabbing his hand.  "I'm sure.  I promise you, I will take good care of your brother.  If he wants me to, that is."  
  
"I know you will," Cas nodded.  "You're a good man, Sam. I never would have asked you otherwise.   To be honest, there's no one else I'd rather see him with."  Cas clapped an arm around his back, pulling him in for a quick hug.  
  
Sam looked at Dean for some sort of reassurance, almost as if waiting for Dean's blessing.  Dean just grinned.  "Why are you stalling?  Don't look at me."  He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  "Get up there, stud!"  
  
Sam laughed and started up the stairs.    
  
"Hope you ate your Wheaties, Sammy!" Dean yelled gleefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam took another long, nervous, deep breath as he stood outside of Gabriel's door.  Now that he was standing here, he wasn't really sure what to say.  He had a feeling this was going to be awkward no matter what.  Maybe he should just be direct about it... 

He closed his eyes and knocked on the door.  "Gabe?"

"Y... yeah?" Gabriel stuttered.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," he mumbled uncomfortably.

Sam entered the room, deliberately closing the door behind him. Gabriel shot him a questioning glance as he sat close-by on the bed and tenderly started brushing his hair off his face.  "You okay?" Sam finally asked.  
  
Gabriel stared up at him, panting hard.  "F... Fine.  What's up Sam?" Gabe rasped, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke Sam's name.

"Roll over," Sam said softly.

Gabe frowned in confusion. "What?" 

"Please.  Just roll over."

Gabriel flipped over onto his stomach and Sam leaned into him, kneading his thumbs into his shoulders again.

"Ohhh, Sam," Gabe moaned.  He let Sam work for a few minutes, groaning and writhing beneath his touch until he realized he had no idea why Sam was doing this. "This is nice but... What... what did you come up here for?" he managed. 

"Just this," Sam said softly.  He let his hands wander down a little, using the heel of his hand to work into the flat of his shoulder blades and then down his mid-back.

"Sam..." Gabriel let out another wanton moan.

Gently, Sam raised up onto his knees and straddled Gabriel's waist.  He began rubbing harder, sliding his hands up his spine and then back down, splaying his fingers to cover as much skin as possible.

"Oh god, Sam..."  Gabe was whimpering and twitching on the bed now.

"Feel good?" Sam asked.

"Ohhh yeah..."

Sam lowered his hips down to press against Gabriel's ass and Gabe let out an impassioned yelp. "Sammy... Sam... Sam..." he began chanting uncontrollably.

Sam leaned forward, covering Gabriel's body with his own, and Gabriel bucked his hips up into him as he whimpered.      
  
"W...what," he stuttered.  "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled softly.  "What are _you_ doing?"  He reached forward and threaded his fingers between Gabriel's. 

"I... oh god, I'm sorry, I..." he gasped, embarrassed.  He tried to stop himself, but his hips kept rocking instinctively into Sam's groin.

Sam nudged Gabiel's hair out of the way with his nose and planted a sucking little kiss to the side of his neck, and Gabriel's entire body jerked.

"S...Sam!"

Sam nuzzled his hair again and leaned in close to his ear.  "Why didn't you tell me, Gabe?" he whispered.

"Wh...what? Tell you...?"

"Everything," Sam said in a throaty voice.  "All this time I've been worried that you might be in pain... You're in _heat_ , Gabriel."

Gabriel was whimpering harder now, his hips still bucking wildly against Sam, who was getting more and more aroused by the minute.

"And apparently you want me..."

"Uh... I..."

"So... we can talk about the obvious later, but for now... I want to fuck you through this."

"Yes, Sam, yes!" Gabriel gasped.  "Please..."

"Gonna claim you, Gabriel," Sam growled.

Gabe's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Mmmhmm," Sam said, letting his teeth graze and tug at Gabriel's earlobe. "Unless you don't want me to..."

"No!  Please!  I... just don't know why you'd want to..." he wheezed.

"I've kinda wanted you for a long time too.  But like I said, we can talk about that later..."

"Yes.  Later.  Please," Gabriel begged. _Fuck.  Mate.  Sam.  Claim._  Sam's body pressed warm and heavy against his own was making him dizzy with need. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, feel his entire body vibrating in anticipation.

"Take your shorts off for me," Sam whispered, backing off the bed to give him some room.

Gabriel had never slipped out of his clothing faster.

Sam let his button-down fall to the floor, then tugged his t-shirt off over his head, intentionally making eye contact so that he could watch Gabriel squirm.

"Oh Sam, hurry," Gabriel moaned as he eyed up Sam's shirtless form.

Sam grinned and slowly unzipped his pants, letting them fall and pool at his feet. He kicked them aside, then did the same to his boxer briefs.  Gabriel bit his lip and groaned as he noted that Sam's cock was proportionate to his large frame.

"Hands and knees, sweetheart, " Sam commanded.  Gabe rolled over obediently, and Sam dug through the bedside table for some lube, conveniently guessing where Gabe had stashed it.  He knelt behind him and took his time slicking himself up, then began working some lube between Gabriel's cheeks.

"S... Sam. You don't have to uh. Warm me up."

"What?" Sam asked. "Gabe, you can't just take it without..."

"Trust me, I can. _Angel_ , Sam," he reminded him.

"Okay," Sam said doubtfully. "In that case I'd better go easy on you."

"Don't you dare."

Sam chuckled softly. " Good. I like it rough. "

Gabe let out a long growl at that revelation. "Put your money where your mouth is, Winchester."

Without further delay, Sam stroked himself a few times then pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Gabe yelped loudly, but Sam didn't pause until he had completely sunk down inside of him. "God, you're tight," he mewled.

Gabe yelled as the stretching burn of Sam's cock overtook him."Fuuuck you're huge, Sammy."   His arms buckled as Sam bottomed out flush against his ass, and he didn't even have time to push himself up before Sam started thrusting hard.

Gabriel couldn't move if he wanted to; his cheek was mashed into the pillow with one of Sam's giant hands wrapped around the back of his neck, the other's fingers dug deeply into his hip.  

"You okay?" Sam grunted as Gabriel arched into him.

"Fuck, yes," Gabriel gasped.

"Good.  Because I'm going to fuck you into next week."

Gabe let out a feral growl as Sam sped up, every thrust deep, and hard, and just fucking  _perfect_.   _This_  was exactly what Gabriel wanted.  He wanted to feel owned and out of control.  He wanted to just lie there and be used until he was utterly fucked out, and if the first few minutes were any indication, Sam seemed more than happy to oblige."Where the hell did you learn to fuck like this?" Gabe gasped.

Sam just laughed and tangled his fingers in the back of Gabriel's hair.  "Up," he demanded as he tugged him up onto his knees.  Sam locked his arms around his chest as he steadily pistoned his hips, nuzzling kisses against his neck while Gabe moaned. Suddenly, without warning, he clamped his teeth down hard on Gabe's shoulder and started thrusting harder.

Gabe's eyes rolled back and he cried out as Sam's teeth sunk into him, a mixture of pain and longing singing through his body.  " _Yes_ , Sam," he begged.  "Take me."

The sharp, metallic tang of blood hit Sam as his teeth pierced the skin.  He pulled back as tiny gold wisps of Grace trickled from the wound, and breathed them in, let them overtake his body with a warm, pulsating tingle.

"Mine," Sam growled against Gabriel's ear. His lips started working their way back down his neck again as Gabe trembled in pleasure and excitement.

"Yeah, Sammy," he whined, reaching back to knot his fingers in Sam's hair.  "All yours.  Fuck, you're amazing..."

"Never thought I'd see _you_ beg, Gabriel," Sam teased.

"If I'd have known you fuck like this, I'd have begged a lot sooner," Gabriel wheezed.

Sam smirked.  "Mmm," he moaned as he nibbled at Gabe's earlobe.  "You look good begging..."  He wove their fingers together then bent him back over the bed, pinning his arms above his head.  "You like being dominated, sweetheart?" he asked with a few sharp thrusts of his hips.

"Yesss," Gabriel hissed.

"Good.  Gonna mark you up so that everyone knows you're mine..."  Sam kissed his shoulder, then sucked a deep red welt into it, making Gabe whine happily.  He sucked another welt into his opposite shoulder blade and watched in amusement as Gabriel purred his approval.

Sam was getting tired from the frantic thrusting but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop.  He lay his body down on top of Gabriel's and slowed a bit, pressing him into the bed as he rolled his hips. "C'mere," he whispered, tilting Gabe's  head to the side so that he could press their lips together and Gabriel licked into him hungrily.  Sam wasn't sure how his mouth could taste so sweet after a few days of not eating, but it was absolutely intoxicating, and he sucked, teased, and caressed his tongue as Gabe moaned into his mouth.   
  
Gabriel was on fire; delicious little tingles of warmth and pleasure radiated from his groin and into every inch of his body.  "S...Sam, I need to..."  
  
Sam quickly pulled out, earning himself a growl from Gabriel as he was suddenly left feeling empty.  "Shh, just roll over," Sam soothed.   
  
Gabe rolled onto his back and Sam immediately entered him again, lifting his legs up to rest against his shoulders.  With no leverage in this position, Gabriel had no choice but to lie there and take it while Sam thrusted deeper and harder.  He whined loudly as Sam paused, bending forward to kiss him.   
  
Sam laughed.  "Patience, sweetheart."  Sam returned to his breakneck pace, and Gabriel yelled, gripping the headboard above him, and holding on for dear life.  Every nerve in his body was singing, his legs were flopping around like a rag doll, and he was so close it hurt.  Sam's fist wrapped around his swollen, leaking cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts and that was all it took.    
  
"Just like that, Sammy...  Oh yesss... Sam, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, oh god, Fuck, Fuck..."  Gabriel screamed as he shot a long line of come up his own chest and face, and then a few smaller ones onto his stomach.  Sam grinned but didn't slow down.   
  
"Feel good, baby?" he teased.   
  
Gabriel nodded and whimpered.  His entire body was exhausted and Sam was still slamming into him.  His now-sensitive dick was now flopping wildly too as Sam worked, and the feeling of it all was just too overwhelming.  Sam's cock was still rubbing just right against his prostate and he was reaching the point of over-stimulation, but he didn't care.   _Sam Winchester_ had just _claimed_ him and was fucking him so hard he'd be lucky to remember his name tomorrow.   
  
With every last bit of his strength, Sam pounded into him, his huge hands wrapped firmly around Gabriel's waist.  He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy, tingling heat pooling in his abdomen as Gabe clenched tightly around him.  The loud slap of skin hitting skin grew louder and faster until Sam's hips finally stuttered and he cried out.    
  
"Oh fuck, fuck yes, oh, oh, Jesus, fuck, there, yes, there, fuck!"    
  
Gabriel felt Sam's cock stiffen and pulse inside of him and he groaned at the absolutely debauched noises coming from Sam's mouth.    
  
Sam whimpered and managed a few more halfhearted thrusts before finally collapsing down on top of him, panting uncontrollably.   
  
"Fuck's sake, Sammy," Gabriel gasped.   
  
Sam laughed weakly as Gabriel rolled him over onto his back and crawled on top of him.  "I knew you'd be a freak in bed," he grinned.  He leaned forward and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face, and in an instant his lips were on Sam's.    
  
Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, their mouths moving in tandem as if trying to devour each other; lips, tongues, mouths tangled in a perfectly choreographed dance. When he finally pulled back, Gabriel tiredly curled up against Sam's chest and sighed deeply.   
  
"That was amazing," he managed.   
  
"Mmmhmm," Sam hummed dreamily.  "Feeling any better?"  
  
" _So_ much better.  At least until the next round starts. You can do that a couple times a day for the next week or so, right?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Sam laughed weakly.  "I'll sure as hell try."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always for your kind words. I really need to write more Sabriel.

 

Cas and Dean strolled into the living room with their coffee as they usually did each morning to find that the couch was already occupied.  Gabriel was stretched out across the sofa with his head in Sam's lap, his eyes closed in blissful relaxation as Sam stroked his fingers through his hair.

Dean sat down in the chair opposite them and Cas squished in next to him, partially on his lap with his legs slung over the arm of the chair.  "Didn't expect to see you two out of the bedroom," Dean teased.

Sam smiled tiredly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes again..  "Had to come down for food and water eventually."

"How are you feeling, Gabriel?" Cas asked softly.

Gabe stretched lazily and opened his eyes for a moment, giving him a hazy smile before turning back to Sam. "I'm good, Cassie.  So good..." he murmured, reaching up to thread his fingers in Sam's hair.

Cas smiled as he let out a sigh of relief. "I've been so worried about you, you know."

"I know. And you went above and beyond to help me out. Thank you. "

Cas blushed.

"I'm just glad being around me didn't trigger _your_ heat," Gabriel yawned.

"Yeah," Cas nodded.  "Luckily I think I'm past that."

"Must be nice, " Gabriel sighed. "Although now I get to have another week of crazy sex with Sam, so I guess I can't complain. He's a fuckin' animal in the sack."

"Dude! Gross!" Dean grumbled.

"Sorry Dean-o," Gabriel grinned, not looking sorry at all.

Sam just listened to their exchange in sleepy amusement.  "Shhh.  Lemme sleep while I still can," he mumbled.   
  
"I think I wore him out," Gabriel whispered loudly.  "C'mon, Sam.  Let's go upstairs so you can sleep."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  Sam laughed.  "You know what's gonna happen if we go up there..."  
  
"Yeah," Gabriel sighed.  "But you can't blame a guy for trying."

Sam stood and yawned, stretching widely.  "God, you're insatiable.  Come on..." he said, grabbing Gabriel by the wrist.  
  
Gabriel practically purred.  "Best. Boyfriend. _Ever_.  Look, you can just lie there and I'll do all the work this time..."  
  
Sam laughed and swatted at his ass.  "Just get up there."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Dean slammed his coffee mug down on the kitchen table and sighed deeply.  "Cas, I can't take this!  They've been goin' at it for days!  I mean, I'm happy for them and all, but they're so damn _loud_!"

Cas nodded and shrugged nonchalantly.  "It appears my brother is a screamer."  He set his coffee down and took the seat next to him.   
  
Dean shot him a questioning look.  "You never sit there.  You always sit across from me."  
  
"So?  I felt like sitting here today."  
  
"I dunno," Dean shrugged.  "It's just weird.  You're a creature of habit."  
  
Cas took a long sip of his coffee before setting it down again, cringing a little at Gabe's shrieks of ecstasy.  "Dean..."  
  
"God, I need earplugs or something.  I don't wanna think about it, but it's hard not to when _that's_ going on!"  
  
Cas nodded and took a deep breath.  "I know.  You know how I said..."  Another loud moan pierced the momentary quiet between them.   
  
"Do you think maybe you could design some kind of soundproof ward or something?  It's so annoying!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see what I can do, but..."  
  
"Oh no, was that ass slapping?  I just heard ass slapping!  Oh god, make it stop!"  
  
" _Dean_ ," Cas said firmly.    
  
" _What_?"  
  
Cas abruptly stood and straddled his chair, locking him in a searing kiss.    
  
"Not... complaining," Dean managed in between little nibbles on Cas's lips.  "But where did... this come from?"  
  
Cas gently mouthed at the side of his neck, pressing little kisses and gentle bites there, before settling down into his lap.  "Dean," he whispered, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.  "I'm in heat."  
  
"You're what?" Dean pulled back and took one look at Cas's flushed, panting face.  "Oh!  Oh shit.  Well let's go upstairs... yeah. Let's..."   
  
_"Fuck, Sammy, right there! Yes!"_  
  
"Oh god, we can't do it up there.  On second thought, how do you feel about doing it in the backseat of a '67 Impala?  Well, we'd have to put a blanket down.  Don't want to ruin the interior...  Or even just in the garage.  It's probably quiet down there..."  
   
" _Dean_!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cas rolled his eyes and swatted at his ass. "Just get down there."


End file.
